Tan delicioso como un Obento
by Cherrypettals
Summary: <html><head></head>Una misión que no se realiza, un obento olvidado, un Naruto hambriento y enojado, y un gran alboroto en la casa de Uchiha Sasuke ¿Qué es todo esto? averiguenlo ;D -Shonen ai / Yaoi / SasuNaru / One shot-</html>


¡Hello! Este fanfic será algo corto, debido a que es una idea que tenía en mente para un doujinshi (Ya he dibujado algo y lo he dejado a medias T-TU la falta de ganas ocasiona aquello) y… etto, quería compartirlo con ustedes a través de un pequeño y tierno fanfic, si, solo shonen ai~ ^^ … perdónenme si no agregué lemon no me golpeen! Por cierto, no mal piensen demasiado, ¿Neh? xD

- **asddf **– hablando  
>- <em><strong>"asddfg"<strong>_ – pensando  
><em><strong> flash back /**_ - regresando a algún recuerdo pasado

_

**Tan delicioso como un Obento******

_**/ Flash back /**_

Pétalos de cerezo danzaban en un fantástico día soleado, una dulce melodía era acompañada con el sonido del río, el cantar de las aves, el susurro del viento y de las hojas siendo arrastradas por la mañana.  
>Tres ninjas de alrededor de 12 años, esperaban impacientemente a su maestro en el puente, el punto de encuentro, entre ellos especialmente uno muy ruidoso que estaba causando un gran alboroto.<p>

- **¡Na-ru-to! ¡Ya cállate! ¡Me tienes harta con tus berrinches!** – rugía ferozmente Haruno Sakura, la ninja de prendas rojas y cabello rosa, quien agarraba fuertemente de las ropas del otro chico, zamarreándolo.

- **Sa-sakura chan… aún así estoy más cerca de ti dattebayo** – murmuraba sonriente el chico de cabellos de oro y ojos zafiro, siendo esta vez estrangulado por la pelirosa que mostraba una gran vena en su frente - **¡Auch!** **m-me estás asfixiando…**

Entre los árboles del lugar, se hallaba recostado el tercer chico, de tez pálida, cabellos azabaches y ojos tan profundos como el color de su cabello, Uchiha Sasuke. Desinteresado miraba desde la altura la típica escena que se formaba cuando su maestro se retrasaba. Dio un suspiro, ellos nunca cambiarán.

- **¡Yooo~!** – saludó el recién llegado y atrasado maestro jounin, Hatake Kakashi.

- **¡Llegas tarde Kakashi-sensei!** – le criticaron sus dos preciados alumnos que estaban en tierra, indicándole groseramente con el dedo.

El pelinegro bajaba en ese momento hasta quedar con los demás, dejando su obento al lado de los bolsos de sus compañeros. Sí, extrañamente el ojinegro estaba comiendo un poco de su almuerzo, aunque solo los onigiris, quizás no había desayunado y tampoco llevado sus palillos.

- **Mmm… es que hoy tuve que ayudar a un gatito que no podía bajar de un árbol** – se excusaba el maestro.

- **¡Mentiroso!** – Le decían al unísono sus dos alumnos más ruidosos con cara de _**"esa-no-te-la-cree-ni-tu-padre"**__.  
><em>

- **Oh me han atrapado ¡jijiji!** – reía muy a su onda el peligris, sacándoles a sus alumnos un rostro desencajado – **Bueno chicos, la misión de hoy no podrá ser realizada, po-..**

  
>- <strong>¡¿Qué! ¡¿Estuvimos esperando éstas dos horas para nada, ttebayo!<strong> – interrumpía enojado el rubio.

- **¡Si, si! ¡No nos haga perder tiempo innecesario! ¡Shannaro!** – le seguía la pelirosa.

- **Chicos… si me dejáis terminar sería feliz** – gotita por parte del maestro y silencio entre ellos- **bien, Hokage-sama ya había enviado a un equipo antes, y de eso acabo de enterarme, creo que el alcohol le está causando alzhéimer** – picó un poco molesto el jounin, causando un poco de risas – **así que el obento que tenían para el almuerzo pueden comerlo tranquilamente en casa, ¡Nos vemos!** – huyó el ninja copia dejando humo, antes de que alguno de sus alumnos, que tenían los rostros enojados, lo asesinara.

- **Yo también me largo, pesados** – decía el Uchiha fastidiado.

- **¿Sasuke-kun?** – la ojiverde solo quería alcanzarlo.

Sasuke solo con su mochila volvió a casa, quizás algo se le olvidaba, tenía ese presentimiento pero decidió escapar antes de que la molesta pelirosa comenzara a decirle _**"¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Vayamos a comer juntos? ¡Vamos!"**__, _un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, debía huir de allí, aunque… si Naruto fuera quien dijera aquello, no tendría ningún inconveniente de aceptar su propuesta. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras pensaba en esto último, sacudió su cabeza con el corazón latiendo a mil y siguió a su rumbo perdiéndose entre el bosque.

- **¿Había que traer un obento?** – se preguntaba el ojiazul intentado recordar cuándo su sensei había dicho aquello, pero no tuvo éxito.

- **Si que eres un idiota** – murmuró la Haruno.

- **¡Menos mal que no hubo misión! ¡Hubiese muerto de hambre ttebayo!** – Sonrisa zorruna - **Nee Sakura-chiiiaan~ ¿Vayamos a comer juntos?** – preguntó el zorrito con brillitos mode-on en sus ojos.

- **¿Eh? Lo siento Naruto, aprovecharé de ir a la peluquería, y almorzaré en casa ¡Ciao! **– La pelirosa cogiendo su bolso aprovechó de huir rápidamente.

- **Maa… Sakura-chan **– dos lagrimones graciosos caían por el rostro del kitsune.

No había nadie más en ese lugar, aunque el cantar de la naturaleza era fabuloso, la soledad en ese momento no le gustaba. Algo quisquilloso y un poco deprimido, el portador del kyuubi, fué a coger su mochila tirada en el pasto, pero se percató de una cosa. No estaba sola su querida mochila, ¡No! ¡Claro que no! A su lado le hacía la tierna compañía de un obento, al parecer, del Uchiha.  
>El rubio, de pronto, sintió un poco de envidia a su bolso, porque claro, tenía compañía en ese momento, de un obento, y él nada de nada.<p>

Se sintió un poco idiota al pensar en eso, ¿Envidia a un objeto? Creía que se estaba volviendo loco. Volviendo al mundo real, observó con curiosidad el obento del Uchiha, un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, ¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Comerlo o devolverlo?, en el interior de su mente se libraba una gran batalla entre el Naruto diablo que le repetía _**"¡Cómelo!"**_ y el Naruto virgen que le retractaba con un _**"¡Devuélvelo!".**_ Sí, quizás realmente estaba loco.

**(N/A: ¿O seré yo la loca? Este tipo de ideas raras viene de la escritora ¿no?)  
><strong>

Un rugido de su estómago lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, las horas estaba pasando rápidamente, y él ni siquiera había desayunado, _**¡A la mierda!**_ Pensó. Miró hacia su alrededor, por si no había nadie mirándolo y rojo como tomate decidió comerse aquella comida que no era de su propiedad. Total era de Sasuke.

- _**"¡Kyaaah comeré algo que preparó Sasuke!"**_ - pensaba un poco intranquilo y emocionado por saber el contenido de aquella cuadrada caja de comida. Al abrirla su boca se hizo agua; oniguiris, sushi, carne, pescado, y algunas verduras que no le gustaban mucho, pero que se veían deliciosas allí le saludaban felizmente. - _**"¡Veamos, veamos! ¡Los palillos! ¡Los palillos! ¡Los…! Eh? ¡¿Y los palillos ttebayo!"**_ – se alarmó el rubio, comer con las manos no era de buena educación aunque estuviera solo.

Su cara era un poema, ¡No podía ser! El maldito de Sasuke se había olvidado de los palillos y estaba allí torturándolo de una manera tan cruel, molesto lo maldecía interiormente, **"¡Grr maldito Sasuke!"** gritó.  
>En ese momento el moreno, quien estaba en casa sentado frente a un nuevo almuerzo preparado por él, estornudó, un poco extrañado y sin darle mucha importancia comenzó a comer.<p>

Naruto, qué decir, más que fastidiado, tomó su mochila y decidió regresar el obento por su propia cuenta, _**"¡Ja! ¡Nada de regresar, se lo tiraré por la cara al madito bastardo!" **_Con ese tipo de idea se adentró por el bosque para llegar a Konoha, prácticamente, a la casa del Uchiha.

Saltando por tejados, logró llegar al recinto Uchiha. Se adentró en ese gran lugar hasta que halló el hogar del pelinegro, una casa con un gran estilo japonés. La puerta corrediza mostraba el interior del hogar, y justamente allí, estaba el moreno probando su comida. El ojiazul aunque estaba en la entrada solo se dedicaba a ver al último sobreviviente como si su vida dependiera de ello, observando como esa juguetona lengua acariciaba los palillos ante cada bocado, se sonrojó ante esta última acción del pelinegro.

- **¿Qué estás mirando, Usuratonkashi?** – lo sacó de sus pensamientos el menor de los Uchihas, quien ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel inocente rubio.

- **¡Aaaah! ¡Sasuke!** – Contestó rojo como tomate – **Yo, yo, yo….  
><strong>

- **¿Tu qué? ¿Qué quieres?** – Preguntó el recién nombrado en tono tosco, viendo lo que el escandaloso chico tenía en sus manos – **Ah… mi obento.  
><strong>

- **Etto… Lo olvidaste, Venía a regresártelo ttebayo. –** decía mientras se lo dejaba en la mesa.

- **No era necesario, ya no lo quiero, cómelo si gustas** – dio otro bocado a sus alimentos.

- ¡**T-Teme! ¡No trae los palillos! ¡A ti te encanta torturarme ttebayo!** – bufaba con un pucherito el pequeño rubiales, diciendo más tonterías como _**"Eres tan cruel, te encanta hacerme sufrir, eres un gran idiota, realmente quieres verme muerto por hambre pesado, etc.".**_

Sasuke que no entendía a su compañero de equipo, lo miraba con cara de _**"¡¿Ah?"**_, para luego sonreír un poco ante aquella escena realmente graciosa, su rubito murmuraba para sí algunas idioteces tirándose los mechones de la cabeza.

- **¡Oye, dobe!** – le hizo llamar la atención el de piel pálida, moviendo la mano en un gesto de "Ven a mi lado y siéntate aquí". Obediente, el chico bronceado dejando su mochila a un lado, se sentó curioso, _¿Qué diablos tramaba Sasuke?_

Y claro, el pelinegro acababa de tomar su anterior obento y con los mismos palillos que había ocupado, cogía un trozo de carne _**(N/A: no mal penséis! xD)**_ llevándosela a la boca del rubio.

- **Usuratonkashi, abre la maldita boca** – susurró serio el mayor

- **¿Eh? ¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?** – bastante sorprendido estaba el zorrito –** ¡¿Piensas darme tú la comida, Teme!**

-** ¡No grites, gran idiota! **– Le reprochaba el moreno – **Además no tengo más palillos, ¡Así que come y calla!**

El menor dejó de protestar y le hizo caso al moreno, quien ya tenía cara de estreñido y si lo hacía enfadar mas podría causar una gran pelea, esa sería la mejor decisión ¿Verdad? Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, con un gran bochorno en su rostro.  
>Abrió lentamente su boquita y cogió el trozo de carne que se le estaba ofreciendo, esto parecía un beso indirecto, olvidó aquello y se concentró en el sabor, ¡Woaaah! ¡Realmente estaba delicioso ese obento!<p>

- **¡Delifiozo!** – murmuraba un _"delicioso" _con los ojos brillosos mientras masticaba _**"munch, munch",**_ el ojinegro solo se dedicaba a mirarlo sonrojado, con su pulso acelerado y con algunas flores a su alrededor. (Representarían el amor de Sasuke o algo así)

- **¡Sasukee… Dame más!** – rogaba el inocente kitsune con un rostro bastante tierno, mientras hacía un _**"Aaaaah~"**_ y su boquita ligeramente abierta.

Sasuke estaba, bueno, no podía aguantar más, su pervertida mente había cambiado completamente el sano momento a uno donde Naruto repetía la misma frase pero desnudo y en una situación no muy sana, algo como _**"Sasuuu…ke… ah… dame… más", **_un hilillo de sangre cayó por su nariz.

- **¡Teme! ¡¿Qué te pasa?** – Y Naruto se dio cuenta.

- **N-no es nada. Vamos, abre la boca…** - le respondía un nervioso y sonrosado Uchiha, limpiándose la nariz _**"Este dobe me está provocando sin enterarse" **_pensaba _**"Hmm… ¡Ya lo tengo!"**_

Un plan bastante malvado y tentador se le ocurrió como revancha. Acercó el trozo de carne hasta la boca del rubio, quien ya estaba preparado para recibirlo, sin embargo, antes que la cogiera, el mayor se aproximó hasta sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente.  
>Naruto estaba con los ojos como platos, no se resistía mientras el moreno lo sostenía de la nuca. Al separarse Sasuke le insertó el alimento antes que empezara a decir idioteces, hizo como si no pasó nada y terminó su propio almuerzo, para luego decir…<p>

- **Delicioso…** - murmuró bajito, dejando de lado el pote de arroz, cuyo contenido había devorado.

- ¡¿**QUÉ HAS DICHO? ¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?** – El ojiazul ya había salido de su ensimismamiento, había malentendido las palabras del Uchiha y ahora rojo de la vergüenza, cogía del cuello de la ropa del moreno en una pose amenazadora.

- **Ni siquiera te resististe, dobe** – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, dando un manotazo a la temblorosa mano del rubio y apoyándose en cuya mesita en la que estaba comiendo hace un momento.

El de piel bronceada tomó muerto de vergüenza, los palillos del moreno, y con la cabeza gacha siguió comiendo del anterior obento, ante la asechadora mirada del pelinegro.

- **¡¿Qué miras?** – Le replicó con un puchero

- **Te ves adorable así, dobe** – le sonrió seductoramente

- **¡Sa-Sasuke!  
><strong>

_**/ Fin Flash Back /**_

Nuevamente se muestra el hogar del ojinegro, nada había cambiado, en las afueras las hojas de otoño caían en los susurros y cantos del viento. Era mediodía.  
>Dentro de aquella acogedora casa, estaban ellos, sí, Naruto y Sasuke, con trajes de jounin, no tendrían mas de 18 años.<p>

Estaban almorzando juntos, uno frente al otro, Naruto sonreía bobamente, estaba en otro mundo, en aquél recuerdo.

- ¡**Hey, Usuratonkashi!, ¿Por qué sonríes?**

- **¿Eh? Ah… solo recordaba como iniciamos nuestra relación** – sonrisa zorruna – **¿Sabes, teme? Te amo…** - su sonrisa era cada vez más grande, se sentía tan feliz.

- **¿Hmm?** – Masticaba el menor de los Uchihas – **Ven…** - Le hacía un ademán con la mano para que se acercara.

El ojiazul, ingenuo como él es, se aproximó curiosamente. El moreno ya tenía preparado su as bajo la manga, se apoyó en la mesa y llevó un poco de sushi a la boca del rubio, quien ya tenía abierta su boquita. Pero antes de que cogiera el alimento, el azabache hizo nuevamente de las suyas, tomó su mentón y lo besó en los labios. 

- **¡Sasuke!** – Un dulce un puchero por parte del rubiales, haciendo como si estuviera enfadado.

- **¡Kukukukukukuku!** – Reía Sasuke – **Yo también te amo, dobe.**

_*******Fin*******_

Si, algo normal el final, y se me ha ido la olla en algunas partes, pero me alegro que se den el tiempo de leer algo como esto, espero algún comentario, crítica, etc. Etc. Etc.

¡Gracias por leer! ^^


End file.
